June 20th
by Green Crayons
Summary: Much to Edward's surprise, and partial dismay, Bella surprises him for his birthday. Read and review!
1. Some New News

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Author's Note: I got this idea from a chapter I wrote in another story and a review I got from it. Anyways, this will be a two or three chapter story, as I could not and did not want to stuff all the goodness in one chapter! Enjoy and review!

June 20th is really Edward's birthday, I researched it, and he never did tell Bella.

Chapter One

I sat there, dazed and confused, with my hair in soft curls. Alice had all but attacked me with the curler, claiming it was new and simply wanted to test it out. Honestly, she didn't need to lie anymore; I knew she wanted to find some excuse to Barbie me up.

She was humming, her soft and melodic voice strumming out a tune of a perfect harmony, doing something to my hair I couldn't see nor did I want to really know. My head was spinning, sloshing thoughts from side to side, until they were no longer coherent. My main focus was set on Edward and how a day, twenty-four hours, was much too long for him to be away hunting. My eyes flew to the clock an unnecessary amount of times, I had lost count somewhere at fifty-four, anticipating for the numbers to change. It felt like one minute took an entire hour, and even one minute without Edward was much too long.

"You know," her voice was light and bouncy, much like her personality, that at times I truly disliked, "today is June 19th, did you know that?" Why Alice would be mentioning the date to me was unclear to me, unless of course, she wanted to taunt me with the fact I had to wait more than a month for the wedding to arrive, but knowing Alice, she'd be having too much fun planning it, that she wouldn't have time to taunt me. "And tomorrow is June 20th."

June 19th or June 20th had never held high importance for me; they had always been the nineteenth and twentieth day of the sixth month. Unless there was some sort of vital sale at a store, I'd spend the whole day in Edward's arm, never wanting to let an inch to separate us. "Yes, why? Am I being dragged to some super-sale?" My voice was creeping towards desperation, and consciously I started sifting through a pile of excuses to conjure up as to why I simply could not go.

"No," she scolded, her voice holding high disapproval, as if I was forgetting some important national holiday, "didn't Edward ever tell you?"

I was confused, to say the very least. My thoughts were spinning in dizzy circles, trying to recollect everything Edward had ever told me, most of which I had remembered. But June 20th had no importance to me, at least not right at that moment. Alice's beautiful force had morphed into a frown, like she was honestly offended. "I'm sorry, Alice, but Edward has never told me anything about tomorrow. Why? Is it special to him?" Perhaps tomorrow was somehow connected to a human memory, fuzzy to him, but possibly it could have dealt with his mother or something closely related.

"It's his _birthday_, Bella. Why he didn't tell you, I cannot imagine. He may think it's no big deal, after all he is only adding another year to a century, but this time he has someone to share it with."

"His _birthday_?" I croaked, my head now running at maximum speed. Birthdays were not a regular topic of Edward and I –not even the rest of the Cullens-, but I thought I was entitled to know when his birthday was, after all I was giving myself to him for eternity. And as I sat there, a scowl etched upon my face as I glared into the mirror, I knew I really had no right to be angry with me. After all, birthdays were little to no significance to vampires. It simply meant that you were adding another year to the already plentiful life.

"Yes," she replied, "he never told you?"

I shook my head, and swallowed, or at least attempted to, the lump in my throat. "Do you…do you think he'd be mad you told me?"

Alice was calm for a second, looking at nothing in particular, but rather focusing on the pictures running loose through her mind. She was silent, her eyes closed, before she said in a small voice, "Not all that mad, not at you anyway. You know, Bella…"

I could feel my heartbeat starting to pickup, having a seizure in my chest. Anytime Alice started like that, I knew it was best to run and find Edward, but as he wasn't here, I had to fend for myself. "What?" I groaned, burying my head into my hands, bracing myself for whatever absurd idea she was stirring up.

"You should surprise him, catch him off guard."

"But he'll find out, won't he? What if you accidentally think about it?" I knew, what with everyone's powers, especially Edward's, that I had no chance of surprising him. Even if they weren't vampires, humans themselves, I still wouldn't be able to pull it off.

"I won't, I promise. I know how to keep my mind occupied. And the rest of them," she added, regarding to all the Cullens, except for her, "are hunting, so they didn't hear a thing we said. So, if you don't act too jittery near Jasper and if I don't tell anyone or think about it, well, then there's no reason you can't get away with it."

I sighed in a defeat, but a part of me was a bit anxious, I suppose. I had never quite surprised Edward, not in the way that wouldn't get me killed, and turning the tables on him would certainly pass the time we had to wait for the wedding. "Fine," I replied, "but I probably won't get away with it."

"Oh, Bella, I see this working and you too will be so happy and-"

"Don't ruin it!" I nearly shouted, blushing a bright crimson.

She chuckled lightly, rumpling or doing something with my hair, before answering, "Alright, alright. But you should know that Edward will be a bit suspicious, just try to keep a straight face and if you can't whip out some excuse."

"Erm, what kind of excuse?"

"Oh, please, are you trying to tell me, Bella, that you of all people don't have a bucket of excuses ready to pile upon him?" She laughed, twisting curls endlessly around her fingers. "Oh! I'll be right back." She quickly scattered out of the room, her scent lingering throughout the air.

I sat there for a moment, letting not only Edward's appearance reel through my brain, but also his many reactions I had gotten the chance to experience. With Edward, surprises never calculated into anything good. I had sneaked to see Jacob, that if you technically thought about it, was a surprise, and he didn't take it all too well.

And as I sat there, my beauty process nearly done, or at least to God I hoped, I knew there was one ideal thing missing from this whole birthday scheme. Surprise set aside, along with reactions, there was the one thing that was automatically connected with birthdays.

Presents.

_A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? Review and tell me what you think!_


	2. Suspicous Bags

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Author's Note: Enjoy and review!

Chapter Two

I sat upon my bed, the poorly wrapped present in front of me, and my cheeks burning. And as much as I let my mind roam the possibilities of the outcomes that could possibly happen, I knew, I felt that this would not be success. His telepathic and dazzling powers aside, he would find out, I was such a horrible liar and that didn't help in my calculation in trying to win him over.

The present, or what most people would call a bomb look-alike, was an eyesore, a complete punch to the eyes. I was never into wrapping presents, never into wrapping paper around an object that would just eventually be torn off, it was pointless, really. But I thought in the tradition of birthdays, I should give it a try, after all maybe Edward would be too distracted by the ugliness of the wrapping that he'd pay no attention to my disastrous lying. Most of the box, which held the very unoriginal present, was wrapped in burgundy paper, which was blemished and tarnished with unfamiliar items; I didn't expect Charlie to have a large selection. There wasn't much to begin with, enough to wrap a melon, really, and then I had to scramble for anything, toilet paper would have been all right at that point, to wrap the remnants. In the spots the burgundy paper couldn't reach, Christmas paper from '98 was taped to those spots.

I tied the bow, or at least attempted to, and as I held the present in front of me, I sighed, shaking my head in desperation. This was rather pointless, it wouldn't work. As I twisted it around, trying to find a good angle –was that even possible?-, I heard something, quiet, yes, but I didn't want to take any chances. Of course, it could've been the wind, but now since the present was wrapped –or whatever you want to call it-, I decided it was rather wise to hide it, somewhere I knew Edward most definitely wouldn't look. I rushed over to my dresser and hastily pulled the top drawer out. Undergarments smothered the inside, and I knew Edward, the conservative gentlemen he was, would never even dare to think about looking in there, which was good, because my lying was not going to help, any way, shape or form.

A light tap erupted from my door, as I shut the drawer, and I called out, "Yes?"

"It's me," a ghostly voice chuckled, but his voice still as sweet as ever, making my heart melt.

"Edward!" I shrieked, and I knew that my shriek was out of pure surprise, caught off guard by him, but he thought I meant excitement. He thrust open the door, a crooked grin drawn upon his gorgeous face. He glided across the wooden floor, taking unnecessary slowness to do so. I groaned and quickly filled the undesirable space between us. I wrapped my arms around him; maybe if I acted normally, this would work. Dropping light hints would be alright.

"Oh, Bella, how I've missed you," he gently replied, his voice soothing as he lightly rumpled my hair, "what types of tortures did Alice put you through this time?" My heart caught in my throat, my cheeks burning, but I knew if I did my best, I could possibly pull it off.

"Nothing really," my voice ridiculously cracked, "just the normal gruesome tortures, you know hair and makeup."

He chuckled before replying, "You're perfect the way you are, and makeup has no right on your face."

I smiled, waiting for the blush to smother my face. "So, did you have fun?" I asked quickly, hoping we could steer the conversation away from Alice, knowing that I'd probably slip up on what we talked about last night.

"No, not really," he replied nonchalantly, pulling me along to the bed, a smile still etched upon his face, "I was away from you for much too long, twenty-six hours, thirty-seven minutes, and forty-five seconds much too long."

I laughed, wrapping the blanket a little tighter around me, "You kept count?"

"Of course, I did, Bella. I was thinking about the whole entire time."

"So," I spoke, slowly, perhaps to prolong the moment, which given the circumstances was not exactly the wisest decision, "anything you'd like to do today, you know, June 20th." I wanted to drop a cinder block over my head, I wanted to stitch my lips closed, and I wanted to die. I dug myself in a hole, a hole so deep not that even the most talented human could climb out of, a hole that needed intense lying, which wasn't my particular area of expertise.

He raised any eyebrow – sign that he was catching on, that he was suspicious-, and answered, still a bit confused, "Besides holding you all day, no, why?" I suppose, maybe he had forgotten, but that seemed unfeasible. Edward had a photographic memory, remembered practically everything; if I were to ask him what color chalk the teacher was using on my first day of school, he'd be able to answer it in one second, probably faster. Or the other option, the one that seemed to fit the most, the one I'd expect most from Edward, was he knew that today was June 20th, knew it was his birthday or date of change –whichever he preferred, I thought birthday was a bit more pleasant-, and decided not to tell me, again. And I trusted Alice; I knew she'd be keeping her mind busy; shopping could easily deter her away from reality, what mattered. I knew that Edward was unaware of my new found knowledge, knowledge, whether he agreed or not, I'd use to make something special for him or at least attempt to. After silence lingered in the air much too long for his liking, he spoke up again, "Why? Would you like to do something today, love?"

I shook my head, doing at an easy pace, a normal one, one that wouldn't seem suspicious. I was still recovering from my last almost slipup. "Well, I thought that perhaps we could go to the meadow, it's not very sunny out, but the temperature is pleasurable, enough." That sounded like something I'd usually say, or at least I hoped. I smiled, flashing him my teeth.

"Whatever you'd like, my love," he replied, my favorite crooked smile etched upon his face, a flaw to some – to have an uneven lip posture-, but to me it was perfect, another addition to his already perfect self. He quickly lifted me from the bed, and cradled me close, as he readied himself to jump from the window. Seeing what he was doing, it wasn't as though I was scared – I knew Edward would not let anything hurt me, especially himself-, but if this were going to work, I would need to the present, or rather the disaster, so I yelled, or what seemed like yelped. "Bella," his voice was frantic; his hands already checking for a pulse, "are you alright? Are you hurt?"

I tried to laugh it off, or at least smile it off, but he wasn't buying it. I needed to kick the lying skill or lack there of in overdrive. He set me on the bed, pressed his hand to my forehead, reaching for the thermometer on my desk. "Edward," I groaned, pushing him away, "I'm fine, really, I just forgot something."

"Bella, you nearly gave me a heart attack, and that is hard to do when my heart doesn't even beat! Why didn't you just say something?" He demanded, still recovering from the idea that I was somehow hurt.

"That would have been smart," I replied, hoping that some light teasing would help, just a bit.

He grinned, too, which was more than a good sign. "So, what did you forget? You usually don't bring things to the meadow, except for yourself, of course."

This had to be right, I couldn't spit out something stupid like I'd need to bring turkey, which we had for dinner last night, and ridiculously came to my mind immediately. _Think, Bella, think of something smart, something that Edward would believe. _"My purse, my purse," I spluttered, and after thinking about what I had said, I knew it was rather pointless, since when did I carry a purse? Edward eyed me carefully, knowing all too well I was hiding something, but rather than argue, he nodded, which was a breath of relief.

I sprinted to my closet, and rummaged around for a purse, or what I could pass off as a purse. I had never asked for one for my birthday or Christmas, never lusted after the newest designs from the famous labels, the ones that people stupidly wasted several hundred dollars, but I knew it was wise not to say that to Alice. Alice! I threw my hands to the left corner, where I stored all the ridiculous non-Bella things Alice bought me. There were fur boots, long necklaces, a several pairs of French pants that somehow were special, and _purses. _I silently thanked Alice and grabbed one, it didn't matter which.

"Bella, are you alright? Besides your strange behavior- well when have you ever carried a purse?" He simply had to ask, perhaps afraid that some of Alice was rubbing off on me; the shopaholic fashion freak side.

"Honestly, Edward, I'm an eighteen year old woman, it's about time I start using one, right?" I stammered, knowing that I sounded stupider than a doorknob. It didn't take a rocket scientist to find that he wasn't buying it.

"Bella," he scolded.

"Edward, really, Charlie is going to be home at six and he expects dinner, so let's get a move on," I replied, adding a tone of harshness, hoping that it'd give me a hint to stop the inquisition.

He held his arms out for me again, and then the panicking started all over again. How was I to stuff the present in this purse, without him noticing? He raised an eyebrow –I was afraid it'd get stuck like that, he'd been raising so often, now, - wondering why I was taking so long. "Er, Bella, aren't you coming?" He wasn't growing impatient, no, but more confused as each second passed.

"You go wait for me outside, and I'll be right there, I need to change my shirt," I replied, looking down at my shirt, hating myself. Why couldn't have I picked the pants? I was wearing my favorite shirt, the shirt that gave me the most confidence. "It's quite uncomfortable; it just came out of the dryer, so it is a bit tight."

"Uh, alright, Bella, I'll be outside," he replied and I knew he didn't believe me, but he did not bother to question me. I sighed, letting loose a bundle of air, as he jumped from my window. I promptly walked over to my dresser drawer and hastily grabbed out the present, and shoved it into the purse. It didn't fit all that well; Alice didn't believe in big purses, they made you look bulky and it wasn't like you were carrying a toaster around, so what was the point?

Odds and angles stuck out from the bag, making the bag look pointy, and it hurt as it hit against my side, and if Edward were to ask what was in the bag, I'd simply have to conjure up another lie, another bad one. Ultimately, I'd stick with saying it was just something for Alice I was planning on giving her after we left the meadow. Surely, he'd have to believe that, right? Edward knew not to question fashion.

I ran down the stairs and out the door, only to find Edward waiting patiently. He smiled as he saw me, but when he saw the bag, he frowned, "Bella, what is that?" He pointed a pale finger to the bulky misshapen bag against my side.

I shrugged, playing it off cool, "Oh nothing, it's just something for Alice, I thought that maybe we could stop by your house, before we return home."

He grimaced, before he spoke, his tone burning intensely with suspicion, suspicion I couldn't deny or ignore, "You're not planning anything, are you?"

_A/N: Okay, so super sorry about the delay, but yes, the final chapter will have the scene where Bella gives him her present, or at least tries to. It won't take nearly as long, I'm looking to have it up by tomorrow or Friday. Anyways review and tell me what you think!_

_PS- Vote in my poll!_


	3. Surprising Surprise

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.

Author's Note- Enjoy and review!

Chapter Three

As I slid onto the passenger seat of my truck, things seemed to be set, all the puzzles pieces neatly placed together, forming the perfect picture, or in my case the perfect plan. But as the minutes passed, as the wind ripped outside, as my heart beat savagely in my chest, the puzzle pieces were crumbling, making more of a oatmeal type illustration that the beautiful picture one you were expecting. I had gotten away the hardest part, or what I believed the hardest part to be. I had persuaded Edward to take me to the meadow, suspicious bag and all, and he had agreed. I wasn't sure if he had just been worn out from Emmett before, or had some sort another chess battle with Alice, but whatever made him so nonobservant was secretly on my team.

When he stopped the car, he pulled the keys from the ignition and positioned himself so he saw me, his dazzling golden eyes and all. He pulled out his crooked grin as an extra tactic to get me to spill, but I had come this far and would not, could not mess this up. The lumpy bag was positioned on my lap, and Edward eyed it carefully, as though he could see through it, as though he was in fact reading the bag's mind. His eyes darted to my shirt, the one I had complained to be too tight, and said I was going to change, and stupidly, I didn't change.

He gently ran his pale finger along the side of it, tugging the midnight blue fabric as he reached the bottom. "Bella?" he asked, his voice dripping with persuasion, persuasion I had to overcome, no matter how appealing. The same crooked smile was drawn upon his face, not helping my case, but rather hurting it beyond repair.

"Yes?" I gulped, the lump in my throat growing considerably larger, too large for me to even attempt to swallow it.

"I thought you were going to change your shirt," he murmured, rubbing the fabric between his fingers, all the while noticing it wasn't too tight on me, that I simply lied, that there was something I was up to. Before my lips parted and everything ran off my tongue, I held his fingers in my hand and held them as tight as I could, even if he could easily break my weak grasp.

"Well, I know how much you like blue on me, and besides Alice bought it, so I ought to let her see me in it," I replied, the words a lie, but the truth, an oxymoron too complicated for Edward to understand, or rather he didn't want to waste time doing so. He wanted to spend his time figuring out what was bubbling inside of me, rather obvious, but hard to figure out word for word.

He nodded, prolonging the motion of his head, prolonging the temptation that was spilling over the edge inside of me. The small crooked smile was drawn upon his face, only this time, whether it was me or not, it looked wicked, as though he felt he was just beginning to soften me up. I tried to dispel of those thoughts, thoughts that would only ruin what I had worked for. I pulled the handle and stepped out of the truck, pulling the bag along.

Edward was soon in front of me, holding his arms out for me. I raised an eyebrow and spoke, "What's wrong with your back?"

"That," he pointed a pale finger towards the bag, an angry one, "will get in the way, won't it?"

I sighed, "Yeah, I suppose you're right." I had to make sure to keep the bag closed; Edward would be going so fast that I wouldn't be able to catch if he snuck a peak towards his "present". Edward scooped me up, and easily I tucked the bag together, creating an unbreakable hold to any human, except of course, Edward could take my tenacious fingers from the bag. He could easily find what I was hiding in there, not anything worth going through for trouble, no dirty secrets, but simply a box smeared with different wrapping papers, and a hideous bow. What was inside was entirely a different story, nothing special, something stupid, really, but Edward wasn't exactly easy to buy for.

We reached the meadow –it wasn't as though it was a long journey, mere minutes. Thick gray clouds painted across the sky, creating the typical Forks illustration, and the temperature was all too normal, a chilly breeze wrapping itself around myself and Edward. He simply stood beside me, as I observed the surroundings, maybe the weather would help me in some unfathomable way, but that was highly unlikely. The normal weather here had caused broken bones, stitches, and several visits to the emergency room, and I wouldn't be all too surprised if one of those many things happened while I was trying to surprise Edward.

I knew what surprise parties were supposed consist of; I knew that I was far off the generic idea of what they were supposed to be. The lights weren't off, people weren't crouching behind couches, I didn't have a pile of presents in the corner, and I wasn't going to present him with a big cake, a cake most people would happily dive into. But perhaps the fact that there was only he and I, only two of us, those ideas didn't apply, but surely they did, right?

The grass had a thin coating of dew, not enough to make the ground damp, but enough for Edward to place a blanket down. I eyed him suspiciously; it wasn't as though Edward carried a blanket around in his pants. Despite the fact that Edward could easily run back to my car and grab one, without me noticing, I knew he hadn't, it was just something I was sure about. "Where did you get that?" The last time I had checked, trees didn't grow blankets instead of fruits, so where he had gotten it was utterly out of the capacity of my brain.

"Alice told me to bring it, but she didn't tell me why, but now that I did, it's a good thing," he replied, settling himself down on the blanket and closing eyes. My eyes bulged, my heart faster than it had ever before, and Edward's smile told me that he knew exactly what was going on with me. Alice? My head raced around for the answers, or simply the questions to ask: Why? How? What? When?

Alice had promised me that she wouldn't tell Edward about what I was planning to do, but this didn't seem to add up. If she had seen this, Edward would have read her mind and saw exactly why I was taking Edward to the meadow. Cautiously, my heart still in a frenzy, I laid down next to him, and before I spoke, I gave my heart a few moments to slow down, to regain the normal beating pattern. "What exactly did Alice tell you?" I asked, my voice just as cautious.

"Why does it matter? Where you planning this to be a surprise?" He asked, his lip curling at the word "surprise" and his grin growing too big for his face.

The blood from my face drained, my face whiter than Edward's, no longer a hideous, embarrassing red color. "Su…Surprise?" I stuttered, and then I knew Alice had told him or perhaps accidentally thought about it. And now I was done for, my whole plan spoiled.

"You know taking me to the meadow? Just ask me next time," he replied, casually.

"Wait…what?" I asked, still not grasping fully onto what Edward was saying. On one hand, he was telling me that Alice had told him I wanted to take him here for a surprise, and on the other I wasn't quite sure, I wasn't sure exactly what he was presenting to me, which options had Alice laid out for him.

"Not surprise, technically, Alice just told me that you wanted to go to the meadow today and suggested a blanket," he replied, his voice still just as casual, as he gathered me into his arms.

"That's it?" I clarified, because perhaps Alice had really told him everything, and he wasn't telling me. Maybe I had been busted from the beginning, maybe this was a waste of a perfectly good Saturday of laying in bed with Edward.

"Yes, what has you so anxious, Bella? You're heart has been pounding non-stop since I've seen you, and I've only kissed you once or twice," he asked, a hint of concern flowing through his voice. His golden eyes locked onto mine in an unbreakable hold, and even if could, I didn't want to look away. I wanted to drown in his eyes, because I didn't want to explain.

Now, that I had gotten away with it –I assumed so, as he was probably waiting for my response- I was almost afraid to do it. I was afraid that he would get angry, even if Alice had assured me he wouldn't. I didn't know what this bubbling feeling inside of me was, the feeling that all of my insides were rushing around, bouncing off the insides of my stomach, and I couldn't understand why my mouth was twitching with anticipation to just tell him, to get it off of my chest. "Happy birthday," I mumbled, ducking my head into his chest to avoid any of the emotion that would paint itself across his face, and definitely to avoid those eyes of his.

He sighed, unsteadily, and spoke in reassuring tone, "Thank you, Bella." He wrapped his ice arms around me, pulled me closer, and spoke, his voice steadier, almost confident, "Thank you."

Misbelieving, not processing his words fully, I pulled my face back up to his and whispered, "What?"

He chuckled lightly before replying, "Thank you, Bella. I know it sounds simply ridiculous for me to enjoy something like this, but I do, I really do. Even though my birthday has no significance, thank you."

My eyes bulged, my heart pounding out jagged patterns, I stammered, "You're…you're not mad?"

"Of course, not Bella," he reassured me, letting a brief silence mold itself around us, before adding, "So your purse?"

I let myself laugh, just a little, before reaching over for it. Edward watched carefully, almost excited for what I had gotten him. But once he opened it, there was certainly nothing to be excited for. Self-consciously, I pulled out the object of disastrous creativity, which wasn't all too creative, but rather desperate. He took it easily from my hands, letting his pale fingers roam over the different wrapping papers, both out of season and year. "Christmas '98, you were what? 10?" He laughed gently before turning his mood and tone back to serious. "Can I open it now?"

I sighed, "Yes, but I don't think you'll like it very much. You're very hard to shop for, and I was low on founds-" He silenced me with a kiss, certainly enough to shut me up for a while, but for my heart, that was only sparking a whole new volume.

"Bella, please, you gave me you which is priceless, and will remain forever a gift. Whatever this is, good or bad, I'll love it, because I love you," he reminded me, giving my hand a light squeeze.

"Whatever you say," I muttered, trying to look away, but Edward had already opened it, and now as I saw it sitting in Edward's perfect possession, I knew I had never been stupider in my life. Compared to him, the present was like a cracker sitting next to a steak, or a simple cup of coffee to one of those mocha jocha latte, other foreign coffee words, things.

"Shoes?" He laughed, pulling me in for another hug and kiss, on June 20th.

_A/N: I leave the rest up to your imagination! Hope you enjoyed this story and I can finally say that I finished a story (even if it was only 3 chapters.) Please review and tell me what you think!_

_Vote in my poll, too!_


End file.
